Bag-in-box (BIB) type dispensing systems are known in the art. In terms of wine, for example, traditional BIB systems include a corrugated box including a removable perforated door on the front side near the bottom of the box. A bag or bladder filled with liquid and having a pre-attached spigot is positioned inside the box such that the spigot of the bag is near the perforated door. When the perforated door is removed, the spigot is accessible and positioned within the door for use.
Traditional BIB systems are desirable for a variety of reasons including, inter alia, preventing or delaying oxidation of wine, lowering cost of manufacture, eliminating the risk of cork taint, and reducing environmental impact. For a variety of reasons, however, applicant believes there are several problems with traditional BIB systems. For example, spigots are located at the bottom of the dispensing system, thereby requiring a user to lift the dispensing system or move the dispensing system to a countertop edge to create room for filling a glass. In some situations, applicant believes gravity is insufficient to empty the contents of the bag. Further, applicant believes the aesthetic of the corrugated box may be unattractive to some consumers. Other types of traditional BIB systems likely
suffer from similar problems. Accordingly, the current disclosure is addressed to at least one of the above, or additional, problems.